Valentine's One Shots SECRET ADMIRER
by ThePepsiNinja
Summary: Being the shy man Japan is, he decides it's probably not a great idea to come right out and tell you how he feels right away, but rather, in his own way. Another suckish summary. I promise the story is better. Japan X You.


_ThePepsiNinja:_ I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in a few days. I have not been hit with inspiration until now. T_T Well, I thought, why not make one for Japan? Then, some kind of ninja plot bunny (no pun intended) popped up and was like, "What if Japan was romantic?" And I thought, why not? So, as my final Valentine's One Shot, I hope you enjoy.

_Japan:_ You did well. Domo arigato, Elizabeth-san.

_ThePepsiNinja:_ Aren't you the sweetest thing ever? You're like pocky! ^_^ I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does. I don't own you...obviously.

Reviews please? I'd appreciate it to no end.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prompt six: <span>Secret Admirer<span>_**

**_Pairing: Japan_**

* * *

><p>Japan, one of the shyer, more reserved nations. You'd never think he'd want to be in a relationship, much less with you. But he did. Very badly, but he had no idea how to tell you. He was at conflict with himself. Should he tell you and risk you rejecting him, or should he risk not telling you and watch as someone else got you? Walking down the streets, he sighed, not knowing what to do. It was around that time when he overheard a bit of a conversation between two females. He didn't mean to, but come on, when you're walking by someone and they happen to be three feet away from you and are talking hysterically, you're bound to hear what they're saying, intentional or not.<p>

"No way, you have any idea who it is?" The first girl said.

"Not a clue!" the other girl said happily, a playful blush across her delicate features. "But whoever they are, they're so romantic. I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it." She hid her giddy smile behind one of her slender, pale hands and giggled.

"Wow. Who'd have thought my best friend would get a secret admirer?"

And with that, they walked away. Japan stared after them a while longer when the idea hit him.

That's it.

Why didn't he think of that sooner?

* * *

><p>The next morning, you went out to your mailbox, expecting nothing but junk mail. And for the most part it was, but then something caught your eye. There was an off white envelope with a heart on it, small and red, in the bottom right corner. You frowned, not knowing what to make of this. Curiosity getting the better of you, you opened it and found a piece of paper in a similar color with a beautiful black border around it. The words inside made you blush. But what really made you gasp was with how the writer signed it.<p>

From your secret admirer.

Oh goodness. You'd never had one of these before so you had no idea how to react. So, thinking out of instinct, you called your good friend Liechtenstein.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice sounded on the other end of your phone.

"Hey Lily, I need your advice. How soon can you get over here?"

* * *

><p>"Wow. How long ago did you get it?" Liechtenstein asked, sitting down on your couch, looking up at you in wonder.<p>

"I just got it this morning. I don't even know what to do. Should I respond to it, do I do absolutely nothing, do I hire an investigator to find out who wrote it?" You paced the floor anxiously in front of your concerned friend. She smiled lightly at how much you were worried about this.

"I don't think the latter is necessary. Send a message back and leave it in your mailbox. Use a different envelope so they know you're not ignoring them or rejecting them." You turned to Liechtenstein.

"But what do I say?"

"Don't worry, [Name]. Just say what you want to say. You'll be fine." She assured you. You nodded and smiled unsurely back at her. Well, here goes nothing, you thought, making your way to a box of envelopes you never used, all of the envelopes were [favorite color] so there would be no mixing up the two letters. You grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out your reply and sealed it in the envelope, Sighing, you walked out to your mailbox, setting inside the metal container and closing the lid. Now all you had to do was wait.

Japan didn't expect to see another letter the next day when he went to drop off the other one he'd written. Seeing the [color] envelope made his eyes widen slightly in shock. This changed things. He pocketed the other letter, taking yours and walking far away from your house so he could read it. Once he opened the small envelope and read the contents, a blush spread across his face. A small smile also graced his lips. Yep, this definitely changed things, and he'd need to change the contents of the letter he'd already written. He made his way to his house to start a new one.

You weren't going to lie, you were happy to see the second letter in your mailbox a couple days later. The letter you wrote was gone and in its place was the same pretty off white from before. Complete with the small heart.

You grabbed the envelope before heading back into your house and read the letter, blushing again after you were done. You had to admit, you liked this. You liked having the attention of a secret admirer, as weird as it would have seemed to you a mere four days ago. The letter described how happy this person was that you didn't reject their feelings even though you had no idea who this person was. Elements from the first letter appeared in this one as well, accounting for the aforementioned blushing.

You smiled, taking another envelope and piece of paper and replying.

Well, needless to say, this went on for a few weeks. With every letter, you'd grown more eager to hear what this person had to say, and in return, thank them for all the trouble they were going to. They always had the same effect on you, making you blush like a silly little schoolgirl, and your heart sped up considerably.

The contents of the latest letter had surprised you slightly. Your heart sped up even more than usual and your breathing quickened.

Dearest [Name],

I've enjoyed sending you these letters but I'm growing tired of not being able to tell you this in person. I would like to meet you at the park not far from your house, tomorrow if that's alright. I apologize for not having the nerve to do this in the first place and hope you can forgive my cowardice. If you accept, I will see you tomorrow. If you don't, I understand completely and will respect your wishes.

With love,

Your secret admirer.

You bit your lip, a nervous habit, and took a deep breath. You were excited, yet apprehensive. What would happen if you went over there? What if they let you down? Oh don't be ridiculous. Not with letters like these, they wouldn't. But there was also the possibility that you would end up screwing this up royally, as you normally had a knack for doing. But, maybe if they went through all of this trouble, they saw you as worth it, and that was good enough for you. With new resolve, you did your usual routine, writing out your reply to their latest letter. Letting out a relieved sigh, you sealed the envelope, walked it out to the mailbox and waited for the next morning to come.

And come, it did, and so did you worrying about how to present yourself. Would it be acceptable to dress casually, or should you go the extra mile and try to make yourself look nice? Damn your indecisiveness. You decided to go with half of both, dressing in flats, a pair of your nicer jeans and one of your good blouses. You brushed your hair, leaving it down, and left, going to get something to drink before heading to the park.

Once you got there, you sat on a wooden bench, your legs crossed, waiting patiently for your admirer to reveal themselves. You had a small smile on your face, wanting to appear friendly, rather than the nervous wreck you were inwardly. You sipped on your drink quietly, waiting for the slightest clue. But alas, nothing came. Just when you were about to give up, you felt a gentle hand on your right shoulder. You looked up to your left and almost gasped. There, standing above you, smiling gently down at you was Japan. Kiku.

You took in a deep breath, not sure if you should ask. But you did, just to make sure.

"Kiku? Are…are you my-"

"Secret admirer? Yes. I'm happy that you came today." He sounded happy and grateful, his voice soft. You smiled up at him, feeling your heart flutter.

"So you-but why did you-"

"Why did I send you those letters instead of just coming out and telling you?" You nodded in response. His face became the cutest shade of dark pink as he cleared his throat and sat down next to you. "I'm not good with telling people how I feel. This was especially difficult. Once I was fairly sure you wouldn't reject my feelings is when I asked you to meet me here. And, you have no idea how happy I am that you did." He turned redder at the last part of his speech, making you nearly giggle. It was simply adorable. He turned to face you more. You could see he was nervous. You found it endearing.

"Well I thought the letters were sweet. I looked forward to reading them." You admitted, blushing a bit yourself.

"Well, I was hoping I could ask you something then." He started. You nodded, smiling, encouraging his softly. His Adam's apple bobbed slightly with nervousness, still with that sweet blush all over his cheeks. "Will…will you…um-" The blush got worse. "Will you…be my…girlfriend, [Name]?"

He couldn't believe he actually asked that. If you had told him he'd be asking you that about two months ago, he'd have called you insane in a heartbeat. Even more so if you told him that your response would be yes.

"Yes." That was really all you could say. If you said anything else, your voice would end up failing you.

He smiled, a genuine smile, probably the first you'd seen on him and it surprised you. He pushed a little hair behind your ear. He took something from his left hand and transferred it to his right, revealing it to be a delicate cherry blossom flower. He gently took it and placed it in your hair, trailing his fingertips along your jaw line to your chin, tilting it upwards.

"It's delicate, sweet, and beautiful." He paused, leaning in a little, pausing just before his lips hit yours. "Just like you." His voice came softly. The close proximity, what he said, and how he said it made you blush even more before his lips connected with yours, very softly. You had no idea Kiku could be this romantic. Little pecks here and there on each others' lips made your heartbeat increase. When you pulled away, both of your faces were red, but you were smiling despite it.

"Hey, Kiku, why don't we…go for a walk…you know-just for a little while." You suggested. He nodded, standing up, pulling you up gently in the process. How long you walked, you weren't sure. All you were sure of was that if you knew that you were going to get an amazing man like Kiku, you never would have been nervous in the first place.

You couldn't help the smile on your face the entire time you walked.


End file.
